


Close Your Optics and Pray

by Dellessa



Series: Metamorphosis [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Religious Fanaticism, Sunstorm is a crazy pumpkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- 14. Metamorphosis verse; Smokescreen, Sunstorm – Veils and prayers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Optics and Pray

Smokescreen shook as he stood in front of the towering Seeker. His armor radiated heat when he was displeased. He said it was the had of their god reaching out to punish bad mechs. It made Smokescreen’s spark chill under his plates. The Seeker moved closer, producing a veil of thin silver wires spun into lace. “You will wear this. It is sinful for you to be running about with a bare faceplate.” 

Smokescreen’s armor clamped down tight against his protoform, fear rooting him to the spot, “If that is what you think is best, master.” He ducked his helm, not wanting to meet those fiery gold optics. The veil was draped over his helm, obscuring his features. 

“Now then, it is time for prayer,” the golden Seeker said and lead him into the chapel. Smokescreen had learned not to argue with him. Going to the chapel was infinitely more pleasant than being locked into the little closet.

“Yes, Master,” he shuttered his optics, and wondered what he had done to deserve this version of the Pit?

He followed the Seeker into the chapel, and knelt at the altar, he ducked his helm and began to pray. Somehow Sunstorm always knew when he was faking it.


End file.
